


Who Did What, Now?

by Lillymoon, Starryvelvetsky



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoon/pseuds/Lillymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryvelvetsky/pseuds/Starryvelvetsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury just doesn't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Did What, Now?

The bourbon hidden in the very bottom of Director Nick Fury’s desk was calling him. It was just one of those weeks. Between the idiot who decided that Chrysler Building needed to be redecorated in flesh-eating, emerald green slime, and Doctor Doom's sudden re-structuring of lower east side, it had not been the most calming seven days he could have imagined. That he had even survived it without losing his his collective shit and shooting someone surprised him. 

“Director, I have something that I believe you should see immedia--”

“No,” he cut Maria off before she could even finish that statement. He didn't want to hear it. No matter what it was, He was quite sure he didn't want to see it, and he was positive he didn't want to know.

“But Director, the Avengers...”

“Put Coulson on it.” Again he cut her off. Anything short of Air Force One being under attack by skrulls, Coulson could handle it.

“Sir, Coulson is part of the...”

“Motherfucker!” Fury looked up and glared at Maria, causing the younger woman to take a step back.

Timidly, she held out the datachip. He snatched it from her and inserted it in the reader.  
“What am I looking at here, Agent?”

“Just wait sir, you’ll see.”

“I’m in no mood for...” he trailed off as a familiar form became clear in the gloom, which was now recognizable to him as the Avengers Tower.

He watched as the form slunk along the tower hallway, stopped in front of a door, and knocked, quietly and gently.

“Is that...?”

“Yes sir, that is Thor’s quarters.”

He watched as the door swung open and the night time visitor was greeted warmly and brought inside.

“Do we have eyes in there?”

“We do, sir. It's in a separate file on the drive. For now, I would recommend you continue to watch this one. The events that transpire on the other file, well... they are... disturbing, to say the least.”

He eyed the woman suspiciously. For an agent of SHIELD, that was a hell of a statement to make.

He watched as the file cut, and then showed the same night time visitor made his way to to a different room, the time-stamp a few days later, then another, then another. When he watched his own Agent, his friend, Phillip Coulson open the door to the nighttime guest with a drink in his hand and a smile on his lips, he turned it off.

“Your thoughts, Agent Hill?”

“I would think that its quite obvious that his needs weren't being met through conventional means. These nighttime ramblings are obviously some kind of way to relieve the pressure of the position he’s finding himself in. The team is... helping him?” The last two words are offered weakly, almost as an apology.

Fury scoffs, almost a snort, and reaches for the bourbon. If he ever needed it, he definitely needs it now.

“I have a much simpler explanation, Hill.” He looks back at the thankfully blank screen, remembering the images on the screen in crystal clear, full color clarity.

"You do, sir?" Maria’s expression is curious, tinged with concern.

“The Hulk is a slut.”


End file.
